


You're Here..... But How?

by Gemstarzah



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Reunions, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemstarzah/pseuds/Gemstarzah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elladan and Elrohir have brought a stranger back to Rivendell. A stranger who'll talk to no healer but their father. Who is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Here..... But How?

It was not unexpected that elves were brought in injured to his home. From time to time, even his sons brought them home with them. Now as Elrond walked toward his healers hall, he wondered who the elf was that Elladan and Elrohir had brought in. Word had been sent by the elder twin that their companion wanted to see no other healer.

Elrond wondered at that. While he knew that his talent as a healer was well known, he had not expected someone to specifically ask for him. Unless of course, they did not believe that any of his other healers could help.

This was not a common thought however, and Elrond was a little concerned as to who was waiting for him. He hurried through the corridors, before spotting one of his sons, Elrohir, the blue beads in his braids told him, standing outside one of the doors.

“What is going on, Elrohir?”

Elrohir turned his head.

“I think it might be best that you just go in and see,” Elrohir replied. “Elladan’s waiting in there with him. He did not want be left alone here. Nor did that stranger want to trust us until he knew who we were. For some reason… your name helped, ada.”

Elrond raised an eyebrow at that one, but said nothing. He had the feeling he knew who that might be that was in there, but the odds were against it.

It had been two decades since he’d last heard that his foster father had visited the valley. Most of the time, Maglor did not say anything to him, instead spending a night or two, with his mate and then vanishing once more.

That did not mean that Elrond was left without knowing that he had been there again. There had been, two decades ago, obvious proof that Maglor had visited. An elleth that Elrond had invited to come and live in the valley, had become pregnant almost a year ago. An elleth Elrond knew quite well. Maglor’s mate.

Two decades ago, a baby elleth had been born, and Maglor had not visited in the entire life of the little one. Elrond and Celebrían had helped Celedúath raise her flame haired daughter. Aearmelleth had become like a second daughter to them.

Elrond nodded.

“Very well. I will send Elladan out in a moment. Welcome home, ion-nin.”

“Thanks, ada.”

Elrond opened the door and slipped in. he knew he would need no help with whoever this ellon was that had come back with his sons.

“It is good to see you home again, ion-nin, but you should go and relax. I can handle things here, do not worry.”

Elrond’s eyes had met Elladan’s for a moment, before shifting to the elf who seemed to hide his face from him. Shielding his face had, inadvertently caused the sleeve of the elf’s tunic to slip down to his elbow from his wrist, and there was a familiar looking scar on the now exposed forearm.

Elrond waited until his son had left, before he crossed the room, to sit beside the ellon. He knew who was hiding from him.

“You do not have to hide from me, adar.”

* * *

Elladan walked with his brother quietly through the healers halls. He knew that even though they were adults now, the others were within their rights to scold them if they were too loud. He remembered there had been a few times that they had been scolded in these halls.

“Who do you think that elf was?”

Elladan looked at his brother after that question. Of course, Elrohir would want to know who they had brought back to Imladris. As usual, it was Elladan who would have to keep his brother from going back and making a pest of himself for the healers.

“I think that when the time comes, we will learn who it was.”

Elladan knew there had to be a reason their adar had sent them out of the room.

“We shall have to wait and see.”

While he was curious himself, he would not push his luck by going back there. He was more patient than his brother when it came to these things. He knew that with time, all would be revealed.

"Let's just let Adar sort the elf out first, okay?"


End file.
